Talk:Treaty of Cayenne (FGC)
The Everetti government refuses to sign or agree due to its position as a breakaway country. Breaking away and then agreeing to ban breaking away would be hypocritical. In addition, Everett feels that the United States could have avoided its collapse by not.... being corrupt. The U.S. forgot its founding beliefs a long time ago. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) To specify.... Everett Will NOT: *Aid in suppressing peaceful unprisings *Declare war on peaceful uprisings *Support nations suppressing peaceful uprisings *Declare war on "American", "Canadian" or "Mexican" nations. Everett WILL: *Provide humanitarian aid to victims of unlawful oppression **Condemn unlawful oppression/sanction in severe instances of violence *Provide refugee relief to refugees and evacuees *Support and endorse the right to protest and assemble including for seccession/breaking away *Aid in suppressing Nazist/fascist/terrorist organizations and breakaways **Aid in combatting violent uprisings (such as terrorism, mass murder, genocide) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) This will is not ratified. All your base are belong to us. Ha ha ha. Cascadia will condemn the EU if they enter the USA to stop independence movements, unless they are nazist/facist/etc. ones. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The intent of this treaty is to universally defend and respect the sovereignty of the US, in addition to the new nations. I'm worried most about ASA taking the leftovers of the US, as I know Cascadia is rooted in the real world and in the real world only wants the territory it already has. As well, Everett sees itself as the new hyperpower, and has to set an example. The ASA is a more wild card nation in regards to territory, in that it was formed by basically taking most of what Everett and Cascadia didn't already take. Let the world know this is the stance of the Franco-German Commonwealth and her tight-knit allies. The EU's stance is that it will not allow great powers to bite off the leftovers of a great nation, a fate that fell upon the Ottoman Empire. The weakened US isnt a frontier for new powers. The Council of Europe, the FGC in particular, simply wants the following: the guarantee that outside powers will not pull apart the US bit by bit that Everett keep the region under control and intact, or we will( to be saying that North America needs to be kept under control is appaling) that good relations between the states of North America and Europe be maintained and not just co-existence, but friendship can be established If my requests can be met, then we will start of nicely; the FGC wants to be equal partners with the other great powers of the Atlantic region and abroad. In the future, if a state wishes to secede from any nation in North America, like what happened with Kansas and Missouri leaving a perfectly intact and well off nation for another after the foundation, will we sit back? If so, then the notion of a nation state means nothing. Please take in what i am saying. I want an alliance and friendship. But this must be seen through by my nation. Gatemonger 03:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand what you actually want and agree with it but like stated above, that is Everett's stance. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The Allied States will not be kept "under control" by anyone. The country separated from the United States for more or less the same reasons as Everett and Cascadia. All extra territories, i.e. Colorado, Kansas and North California decided on their own terms to join the A.S.A. Should another North American country try to dictate the Allied States, it shall turn against all to defend its liberty. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) New treaty Could Cascadia, Everett, and ASA check out my new treaty? this one shouldnt have any problems. ask for clarification, i really want to see this treaty passed. Gatemonger 20:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) And if they arent members already, i wanna invite Caucasus, Scandanavia, and Slavia to join the EU and the Hesperian Alliance. Gatemonger 20:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ASA will observe, and Caucasus can join. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i just need to ask. why not full participation for ASA? is this because of Cayenne?Gatemonger 20:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, ASA is my main country, and I have to see what happens first before I can go in with all. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) the Franco-German Commonwealth wants some form of economic/military alliance with the North American powers. any proposals? Gatemonger 20:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) PAFF & NATO both exist for that purpose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I build a city named Hesperia, and it will act as the symbol of a renewed western dominance in the world, and will act as a de facto world capital. Caucasus, the Franco-German Commonwealth, and whoever else wishes to join will be allowed exclusive access to top secret technologies that i plan on deploying and militarizing during WWIII, establishing the EU militarily as a superpower, adding to the real world ideological, economic, and cultural supremacy. I will, however, on the world stage after the war, be a joint peacekeeper with the other superpowers. And once this technology, which when perfected will replace wires, the Franco German Commonwealth and her allies will have a monopoly on energy transfer technology, creating a peaceful shift in the balance of powers. I promise u it isnt as rediculous as weaponizing a hurricane with a magic box that releases chemicals into the atmosphere :P If u want in, ur countries should join the hesperian alliance. otherwise, i will have a huge asset that u will all want.Gatemonger 22:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You mean the wireless energy transfer thing I saw advertised on G4 about a month ago? Yea cool stuff. It powers lights, computers, etc without wires. At this point I personally just don't trust that kind of voltage running though the air, sounds like it may cause cancer, hence why they reccommend not living near power lines. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :HEY UNITED PLANETS. Voltage and current travelling through the air either: 1. does not increase the risk of cancer or 2. negligibly increases the risk of cancer. That power line thing isn't real, and wireless power is safe. Because it DOESN'T cause cancer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) think energy transfer at a quantum level. Your close ;)Gatemonger 23:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A energy transfer system utilizing quantum entanglement to transfer vast quantities from close to the sun to a power relay back on earth with entangled electrons. this isnt a transporter from star trek, the energy can only be "beamed" to the power relay, not, say into Tranh Cup Yar's bedroom. so its a power system thats very difficult to disrupt, and its not a "press a button and vaporize yarphei" capable device, so i think it should be fair on futureworld, but at the same time potentially balance shifting. want to enter my treaty now? Gatemonger 23:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL The Microwave Power Plant from SimCity 3000? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ^They are just a realistic as Fusion power plants^ (read: very realistic). - Uhh, I'm not looking to kill Yarphei, I'm trying to get Tran out and a democratic government in. And get fascists out of countries that were formerly democratic. So. . . no thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say it was unrealistic. It's perfectly fine with me. As for the treaty, can it just be a part of PAFF so we don't have to create a repeat alliance? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Hesperian is going to be a cultural alliance, much different from PAFF. We now have three alliances for different purposes. Hesperian - Cultural, PAFF - Political, NATO - Military, plus EU and NAU. And also, isn't NAU pretty much the same thing as the Organization of American States? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC)